Akashi (Prequel)
by I'm Elya
Summary: Cerita lama yang baru sempat kepublish/ DLDR!/ [1/3] Sepotong kisah tentang Akashi Seijurou dan Sakura Haruno yang super absurd./ Dedicated for H - O - P.


Standard disclaimer applied.

**AKASHI** **(Prequel)**

Sakura Haruno berjalan cukup cepat di lorong Teiko Academy. Kaki jenjangnya berusaha mengejar langkah dua orang pemuda yang kini berada di ujung lorong.

"Kuroko-kun, Midorima-kun, tunggu!" seru Sakura saat beberapa langkah lagi ia bisa mensejajari dua pemuda anggota Kiseki no Sedai itu.

"Eh, Sakura-san? Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko Tetsuya saat mereka kini berhadapan.

"Satsuki-chan memintaku untuk mengambil map coklat dari salah satu diantara kalian," ucap Sakura menuturkan pesan dari sang sepupu yang juga berambut kembang gula seperti dirinya.

"Ah, ada di tasku, di gimnasium -nanodayou," jawab Midorima Shintarou sambil melanjutkan langkahnya. Mensejajari langkah Kuroko dan Sakura.

"Momoi-san kemana Sakura-san?" tanya Kuroko yang tidak melihat keberadaan sang manajer.

Sakura melirikkan klorofilnya ke kedua orang yang pernah menjadi teman sekelasnya tahun lalu, saat ia masih kelas sepuluh.

"Keluar kota," jawab Sakura.

Kuroko mengangguk paham dan mereka bertiga melanjutkan jalan, dan tak butuh waktu lama, mereka sudah memasuki area gimnasium milik Teiko Academy.

"Yo! Sakura-chan! Lama tak bertemu," sapa dua orang dengan nada super berisik saat Sakura memasuki gimnasium. Tentu saja Kise Ryouta dan Takao Kazunari lah pelaku kehebohan itu.

Sakura membalas dengan cengiran lebar dan lambaian tangan pada dua orang yang tengah berlatih itu. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya mengikuti Midorima menuju tasnya.

"Ini, sampaikan pada Momoi jika aku sudah memberikan copyannya ke Akashi -nanodayou," ujar Midorima dengan sebuah map coklat di tangannya.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, mendengar nama Akashi membuatnya merinding, walau mungkin ia tidak mengenal Akashi secara personal, tapi siapa murid di Teiko yang tidak tahu dengan siswa bermata emperor dengan segala perintahnya yang absolut itu. Berani melanggar? Gunting sakti melayang.

"A-ah iya, Terimakasih banyak Midorima-kun, Kuroko-kun. Semuanya, aku permisi dulu ya," pamit Sakura, memasukkan map itu ke dalam ranselnya, lalu melangkah menuju pintu gimnasium.

Baru saja ia akan mengulurkan tangannya membuka gagang pintu, nasib sial menghampirinya, ia tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri. Sakura yang kehilangan keseimbangan terhuyung ke depan dan reflek saja ia menutup matanya, bersiap menahan rasa sakit tertabrak pintu.

Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak datang, justru ia bisa merasakan suara detak jantung seseorang dan bau cola dingin yang memasuki indra penciumannya.

Merasakan hal yang janggal, segera saja Sakura menata kembali keseimbangannya dan menegakkan kembali tubuh mungilnya, dan saat ia menatap lurus ke depan, saat itu juga ia merasa dunianya seolah berhenti berputar.

Ia baru saja menabrak Akashi Seijurou dan membuat cola dingin milik pemuda itu tumpah ke kaos jerseynya. Demi apapun juga, diantara banyak orang kenapa harus si absolut bergunting a.k.a Akashi?

"Ma-maaf, sa-saya tak sengaja," ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang tertunduk dan nada yang berusaha ia buat seformal mungkin.

Gimnasium mendadak hening, tidak ada lagi suara pantulan bola basket. Atmosfer berubah menjadi mencekam, dengan takut-takut emerald Sakura menatap emperor milik Akashi Seijurou, dan seolah menemukan dirinya tersesat di netra heterokrom itu.

Tak ada yang berani membuka suara, hingga Kise Ryouta yang sepertinya merasa kasihan jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura berusaha melangkah ke ujung gimnasium untuk meyakinkan Akashi bahwa itu bukan masalah yang besar. Netra hazel Kise berusaha sewaspada mungkin jika tiba-tiba saja ada gunting yang melayang.

Tapi baru setengah jalan, Kise terhenti dengan mulut yang menganga lebar, pun dengan Kiseki no Sedai dan anggota basket Teiko Academy yang lain.

"Hn, tak apa, lain kali berhati-hatilah," ujar Akashi santai dengan senyum tipis di paras tampannya. Tangan pemuda itu bahkan terangkat untuk menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura, sebelum kemudian beranjak untuk memulai latihan (neraka) bersama anggota basket Teiko Academy lainnya.

"Haahh?"

**END**

Saya tahu ini cliffhanger, wkwk. Rencananya memang di buat tiga seri, Akashi (prequel), Akashi, dan Akashi (sequel). Kenapa ini ditaruh terpisah? karena ini gabungan dari kisah tiga orang H / O / P. Dan saya ingin cerita ini didedikasikan masing-masing satu. Maaf jika ada yang tergganggu. Terimakasih yang sudah membaca. Mind to review?


End file.
